


Coffee Run

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Flirting, Friendship, awkward bi, malcolm bright is def not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: “Malcolm getting hit on by people in public when he’s with his team. They can’t figure out how he keeps getting everyone’s phone numbers. Sure, he’s a good looking guy, but he’s also painfully awkward. When the barista at the coffee shop gave him a cup with their phone number and a heart written in Sharpie, Malcolm immediately spilled it all over the counter.”Inspired by brightcinnamonroll on tumblr and her headcanon about Malcolm being an awkward bi





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on AO3 and since Prodigal Son has become my newest obsession it seems fitting that my first fic about this show.

Since the start of their new team, it didn’t go unnoticed just how many people flirted with Malcolm. During investigations, during meetings, and even coffee runs. It wouldn’t be so bad if he were so damn awkward, which made things ten times worse. The team teased Malcolm about it, but he always brushed it off, saying they were ridiculous and that no one was flirting with him.

But they knew it.

And he knew it.

Malcolm Bright was just a liar.

A tradition they had during an investigation was to pick up coffee together from the local shop down the street.

“Five bucks the cashier flirts with Bright” JT says as they line up

“Five bucks it’s the barista” Dani says after a moment

“Guys, seriously, you guys are just seeing things. No one is flirting with me. Trust me, I’d know.” Malcolm says to them

“Alright, alright enough with the bets. If Malcom says there is no one hitting on him, then no one is hitting on him” Gil chimes in after letting them bicker for a minute.

“Yes! Thank you Gil”

“...Twenty bucks that they both hit on him”

“Gil!”

“Oh you’re on!” JT shakes the lieutenant hands and the three share a laugh while Malcolm pouts slightly.

“Next!” They looked to the counter and Malcolm walked up to the counter.

“Hello blue eyes! What can I get for you today?” The young woman asked

“Oh, um, just a iced coffee please” Malcolm said, as he made eye contact with her and all he could think was that she had pretty brown eyes that were complemented by her deep skin tone. _Oh god, she’s beautiful._

“No problem, sunshine” Malcolm smiled at the pet name.

“Anything else I can get for you today?” She asked

“Um, n-no, just the coffee please, t-thank you. Uh-” Malcolm noticed the tip jar as he paid and fumbled with this wallet as he struggled to take out cash. In the rush of getting out of her hair and have Gil go next he takes out a fifty dollar bill and stuffs it in the jar and rushes out of the way.

“A nice tip, thank you baby blues” She says with a wink. Leaving him flustered as he waited for his drink.

When they finished their orders, they wait, staring at Malcolm.

“What”

“You’re seriously gonna stand there and say she wasn’t flirting? Bro, she was so into you” JT says.

“Are you kidding me? She was not flirting. She was just being friendly” Malcolm shrugged

“Oh yeah? Then why’d you get all weird when she said you gave a ‘nice tip’ huh?” Dani teased him with a small smirk.

“I was just trying to give her a tip for great service! Customer service workers deserve their tips and more.” Malcolm declared

“Looks like I win the bet” JT says

“Not just yet” Gil says nodding towards the barista bar.

“Malcolm!” The barista calls out

“Thank you” he said getting his drink

“No problem sweetheart” the barista says. As Malcolm looked up he sees the very attractive man smiling at him, maybe staring for a second too long Malcolm averts his gaze to his coffee and smiles at the small heart near his name. Getting a better grip on his cup he notices more writing on it.

_726-922-xxx call me, cutie ;)_

Startled by the note, Malcolm fumbles with his drink ultimately spilling it on the counter.

“O-oh my god. I’m so sorry! I lost my grip-” Malcolm starts to reach for some napkins

“Don’t worry about it babe, I’ll get it cleaned up and get you a new drink” he says with a wink and Malcolm relaxes a bit. He walks back to the trio and just sighs.

“I win” Gil says

“...yeah, you win” Malcolm says defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in such a long time. It felt good to get my rusty ass to writing again :)
> 
> Inspired by brightcinnamonroll on tumblr and her headcanon about Malcolm being an awkward bi


End file.
